


Thats My Baby

by maribats



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, GarMari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribats/pseuds/maribats
Summary: hi so basically im obsessed with garmari now so have this :DD I really don’t know about garfield’s character so im sorry if its off :DDD PLUS I MADE THIS IN AN HOUR LMAO
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Garfield Logan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Thats My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> hi so basically im obsessed with garmari now so have this :DD I really don’t know about garfield’s character so im sorry if its off :DDD PLUS I MADE THIS IN AN HOUR LMAO

“That's my baby.” Beast Boy whispered while looking down at the blood covered floor.

There laid his Bug, Marinette drowning in her own blood.

He didn’t register his own body moving, but boy was he running.

Please be alright Buginette please.

_The day was normal, the sun was shining and the titans were chilling with each other in separate rooms. Garfield and Marinette were together of course._

_“Mariiii pay attention to me!” Gar whined while plopping himself onto Marinettes legs._

_“Gar, Honey please. I need to finish this skirt! We can hang out later!”_

_“Tt Fine.” Garfield whined while walking away angrily._

_Marinette sighed. “Gar?” No response._

_“Sweetie?” Still no response._

_Marinette sighed once again and placed her sewing materiels down and walked up to Gar from behind._

_She slowly snaked her hands around his chest and hugged him._

_Garfield was shocked and jumped back alittle earning him a short giggle from Marinette._

_“Gar?” Marinette questioned._

_“Y-yes?” Garfield stuttered._

_“Can you turn around?”_

_Garfield laughed and turned around and lifted her up, earning him a cute squeak coming from Marinette. He threw her softly on top of her bed and lowered his head to place a soft kiss onto her lips._

_“I love you.” He whispered against her lips._

_“I love you more.” She said._

_“Impossible.”_

“Marinette, Darling, Please. Can you hear me?” Beast Boy said while bringing her closest to his chest. She was cold. _Dangerously cold._

“What happened to her.” Beast Boy growled.

“I-I don't know! She was fine a second ago! She said she could handle this!” Robin yelled from the other side of the cave.

“M.. Gar.” A small voice came from below him.

Beast Boy's eyes shot up and quickly looked down.

“Mar.. Hey.. Im here.” He whispered while stroking her hair.

“G-gar… I don't feel so good.” She managed a whisper out.

“It's ok! You're going to be ok! We’ll get you right to the hospital! They’ll fix you right up! I promise!”

“I'm tired… I love you…” Marinette whispered right before going limp in his arms.

“Mar! No! Please. I can't do this without you!” Beast Boy cried out while bringing her close to him.

A soft hand reached up his shoulder.

It was her. No… An Angel.

“I’m sorry Love.”


End file.
